


It Will Be Me

by x_Oath_x



Series: Series of Drabbles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, real life elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Oath_x/pseuds/x_Oath_x
Summary: No matter how hard or loud Naruto screams, Sasuke can’t hear him. No one can.~~Please do not ask for this to be continued.~~





	It Will Be Me

The bed was shaking. Naruto could see the slight tremors as it did so. He bit his bottom lip as he turned on his right side and aimed worry-stricken sapphire eyes at the shaking body next to him. The sheets have long been pushed off and pooled at the floor underneath the bed. From what he could see from the person’s naked back, they had black hair as dark as a raven’s feathers that contrasted with very pale skin, much more so than normal.

Every so often, what sounded like a wrangled sob escaped the person, wracking more chaos inside Naruto.

Naruto moved to place his left hand on the person’s left shoulder, but hesitated right before contact. He stared at it. Since when has he ever hesitated in touching the other? His eyes didn’t leave his hand, hypnotized by the revelation involving it.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally stopped writing this right as I was writing this because it got too real and depressing for me. Essentially, the plot was Naruto got killed in a LGBTQA+ hate crime and everyone is sad, including Naruto's ghost who continues to follow Sasuke while denying his own death. 
> 
> ... Also, I noticed that I never seem to keep Naruto alive in my stories...
> 
> Originally written in: 2016


End file.
